There are a number of optical applications, including bar code scanning, in which reflective optical elements of moderate quality are acceptable. In many cases, injection molded polymer optics may be used as a lower cost alternative to glass optics. However, injection molded polymer optics must be made reflective or have coatings applied. This is a very expensive process and can easily double the cost of a molded optic.
It would be desirable to provide a method of producing a coated optical element which addresses these problems.